1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intraocular lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
As widely known, a surgery operation has been widely performed in which a cloudy white eye lens of a patient is extracted and an intraocular lens is inserted into an eye as the treatment for the eye's cataract. For example, Japanese Patent No. 2792588 below proposes an intraocular lens which is inserted into an eye from which an eye lens is extracted and is sutured to a ciliary body in the treatment of cataract.